


Some Type of Connection

by AriTheMerGal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Semi-Public Sex, camshow au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriTheMerGal/pseuds/AriTheMerGal
Summary: Angie is struggling to make ends meet as she nears her senior year of college, with everything on the line and so much to lose whats the harm in making a few extra bucks? Even if its not in the most conventual way. When a working as a cam girl leads to a accidental run in with a striking blonde, Angies world is about to be turned upside down.





	Some Type of Connection

**Author's Note:**

> First days on the job are always the hardest.

“Oi Mako I’m back... did ya make anything for dinner?” The blond ran his fingers through his hair as he sulked through the apartment looking for his roommate.

“Mako?” Jamie walked through each room finding no sign of the familiar male, he grumbled walking to his room before settling in his desk chair. Looking to the screen he was surprised to find a sticky note. Picking it off he looked at the messily scrawled writing.

_Jamison, I made you an account so you can stop fucking up my computer. I’m not coming home tonight, leftovers in the fridge._

_Mako_

Jamie raised a brow looking at the website scrawled underneath and grinned from ear to ear. Chuckling he quickly booted up his computer before typing in the web address he had memorized by heart. Typing in the username and password, having to slow himself down to make sure he enters it in correctly after a few failed attempts.

Examining the account Jamie chuckled, Mako had taken the liberty of putting in all his information, from his credit card info to the smaller tedious information Jamie would have gotten annoyed with. Checking to make sure everything was in order he looked over the options, deciding to try and find a live show since he had the apartment to himself. The screen took a little longer than usual to load earning an impatient grunt from Jamie as he spun around once in his desk chair.

Jamie perked up when the screen finally loaded,

“Holy fuck....” Jamie’s jaw dropped as he scrolled past all the cam shows that were live. His pants starting to tighten as he saw the females display pictures, he entered a few chats. Only staying for a few minutes in each one finding them too crowded. The girls putting on too much of a show for his liking, he wanted something fresh, something real.

“Bah… fuckin’… hm?” Jamie hovered over a show that had just gone live the username new to him, he had been fooling around on the site long enough to know. Digging a little deeper he grinned seeing it was the girls first live show. She had simple pictures of herself posted to her profile, nothing revealing. In fact, the pictures could qualify as PG-13.

He entered the room raising a brow as he saw the same cute girl from the photos sitting nervously on what appeared to be her own bed.

Reaching over Jamie started typing in the chat, the girl before him jumping at the sudden ding that she had a new message. Jamie chuckled as he undid his belt, maybe this wasn’t going to be a bust after all.

“H-Hello… Uh… yea I’m new…” Jamie chuckled once more before watching as other people started flooding into the chat.

SukCok: Hey babe show them tits.  
Stud6969: Prude take off ur clothes.  
Unknown: Fuck urself.

Growling Jamie leaned forward hitting a few buttons before the female perked up and smiled a bit relived. Jamie settling back in his chair himself as he watched her carefully, finding the girl oh so interesting.

“Sorry everyone but BomberMan has requested a private chat… Maybe next time…” She reached over typing a few things out before everyone was kicked from the chat, all except for Jamie.

The poor girl fidgeted a bit before finally looking up at the webcam a blush appearing on her soft features, Jamie thought she was more on the cute side than sexy. The way her shoulder length hair seemed to bounce slightly with every move she made, that pale milky skin that just begged to be marked.

He huffed slightly as she bit down on her lower lip, wanting nothing more than to bite it himself. Jamie removed his hand from the front of his boxers realizing was stroking himself just as he looked at the girl, he watched her lean in noting that her eyes were a lovely caramel brown. The slight dusting of freckles on the bridge of her nose and across her cheeks…

“Uh BomberMan?” Jamie jumped this time and fussed with a few things on his desk before slipping on a pair of headphones and clicking on the voice chat option.

“Call me Jamie darl’… and what can I call you?” The girl looked away again pulling at the sweater that hung off her shoulders, barely covered her thighs, his eyes traveling over the black thigh high socks she wore.

“A-Angie…” He chuckled softly pushing his pants down allowing his half erect cock to breathe, he stroked himself lazily keeping his eyes on the screen.

“Well Ang’ are ya going to give me a show? Or do I have ta come over there and touch ya myself?” Jamie laughed as Angie’s face burned watching as she shifted her legs biting down on her bottom lip. Jamie chuckled and grunted bucking into his own hand, his cock now standing stiff and ready.

“What would you like? J-Jamie?” Jamie couldn’t help but be fucking turned on by the girls’ shy nature finding it oddly attractive, “Strip. But keep those socks on Sheila.” Angie nodded reaching down, she slowly peeled the cream sweater away from her body showing Jamie more of that soft skin.

“Fuck me.” Jamie was breathless as his eyes danced over the black set she wore, it was lace and hugged her skin so beautifully it made Jamie’s cock twitch. Some straps wrapped around her torso squeezing down and suddenly Jamie wondered what the female would look like tied up.

She was small in the chest but Jamie didn’t mind at all, in fact this girl was turning him on far more than any big titted bimbo he had watched before. She was the exact opposite of what he was usually into.

He noticed the tattoo next, it seemed to be a selection of different flowers simple black lines making up the body. The ink stretched from her shoulder down to her elbow, a few other tattoos resting on her forearm. The sight of this girl was just something so new and wonderfully delicious that he couldn’t help himself as he leaned forward. He recognized a sunflower, a lilly, rose, jasmine, and other blossoms.

“How ‘bout ya take off that top of yers?” Angie flinched before nodding slipping the straps from her shoulders the material sliding away from her chest. Jamie felt his breath hitch in his throat as he stared, she had nipple piercings.

“Ang’ can ya play with those?” Leaning forward Jamie watched as Angie took one of her hands and ran a finger over the silver object her body twitching in response. Her other hand soon joining the party a breathy moan slipping past her lips, Jamie groaned in response.

Angie’s small body jolted as she tugged on each piercing her moans growing in volume. Jamie imagined how wonderful it would to be there, to be the one drawing those noises out of her, to be the one playing with those piercings. He wanted to just eat her up.

“Ya got a toy?” Angie shook her head as she looked down at her legs her face a deep crimsion, Jamie grunted a bit disappointed and shook his head. She wouldn’t need a toy if Jamie was there, he chuckled darkly groaning loudly into the mic on his headphones. Angie’s reaction made him jolt, he watched her hips buck forward towards the camera her legs spread slightly,

“Then let’s see how good yer are at using those fingers of yers…” Angie nodded and leaned back spreading her legs open, Jamie sighed shakily as he saw the wet spot on her panties, practically drooling. His hand still lazily pumping him as precum leaked from the tip.

Angie slid her hands down her stomach one hand starting to press against her clothed clit, a soft mewl slipping past her lips. The sound sent a shock right to Jamie’s throbbing cock, he bit down on his lip observing her face, finding her expression intoxicating. She kept playing with her breast with her free hand flicking the silver piercing making her body twitch and shake.

“Darl get rid of those, let me see ya fuck yerself.” Angie flinched but nodded sitting up to slip her panties down her legs, she tossed them somewhere off screen before biting her lip not spreading her legs quite yet.

“Whats up darl’? Yer driving me crazy over here, comeon let me hear ya moan for me.” Angie shivered and slowly spread her legs showing just how wet she was, Jamie groaned and gave his cock a squeeze.

Angie once more reached down paying attention to her clit as she dropped her head her eyes closing. A moan pushed past Jamie’s lips as he sped up his hand feeling the pleasure winding up in his abdomen, he twitched running a hand through his hair.

“Ya know darl’ yer pretty loud, I can think of a few ways to put yer pretty lil mouth to better use.”

“Please do J-Jamie.” Angie lifted her head opening her mouth allowing her tongue to hang out, a bit of drool slipping down her chin. Jamie was not at all ready for a response like that nearly spilling his load right there. He had to let go of his aching cock for a moment to regain his composure. Once he settled down a bit Jamie’s hand picked up the pace as he thought about how wonderful it would feel to have her lips wrap around his cock, to have her gag as he forces himself down her throat.

Her soft pants and moans were enough to drive any man crazy, he grunted watching her finally slip two fingers into her own entrance. He marveled at how easily her fingers seemed to slide in and out, licking his lips when he thought of how she tasted. Angie mewled and squirmed as her fingers brought her right to the edge her cries growing in volume.

“Say me name darl… nice and… _loud_.” Angie looked up to the camera her flushed cheeks in combination with the way her mouth hung open drool just dribbling out was enough to make Jamie burst. His hand losing its pace as he trembled moaning along with Angie, his eyes concentrated on her as she trembled.

‘Mph Jamie… ah! Fuck… Jamie… m-make me… ah! Fuck!” Angie flinched as she brought herself right over the edge twitching and crying out as her fingers continued to move prolonging her orgasm. Jamie twitched as she called his name over and over cumming all over his hand, some of it spraying up onto his keyboard.

“Ohhhh fffffuck… what a load…” Jamie chucked weakly as he looked down at his soiled pants wiping his hand on his jeans humming, he looked up at Angie once more seeing her still riding out her orgasm. Her fingers brushing against her clit allowing a few more muffled moans to escape her.

“Hm thanks darl’ wish I could help ya out… but here’s a lil somethin’ fer the show.” Jamie chuckled typing out a few things before pressing enter on the keyboard a cash noise echoing on the other side brought Angie out of her orgasmic daze.

“Oh my god… y-you’re going t-to pay me that m-much?” Angie leaned over looking at the screen with wide eyes, the multiple numbers on the screen making her jaw drop. Jamie only chuckled softly before standing up leaning over the desk,

“Yea darl’ but let’s do this again tomorrow, use some of that money to buy yerself a nice… big… toy…” Jamie laughed at the females suddenly flushed expression pulling his pants back up to cover himself up.

“I want another private session with ya, be on this time tomorrow and I’ll have the money. Yea?” Angie only nodded and pulled her top back into place brushing strands of hair back behind her ear.

“G’ night Ang.” He chuckled before logging off and dropping the headphones to his desk wobbling over to the bathroom to shower all the evidence away of his dirty work. But he was already hard at the thought of watching Angie on the screen again, the way she moaned his name echoing around in his head.

 

* * *

 

Jamie woke up the next morning to a shake to his shoulder grunting softly as he pulled a pillow over his head, “Jamie get up. I’m exhausted and I need you to go to the market for food.” Jamie only mumbled a few curses under his breath before slowly rising from the bed his hair sticking up in various places.

“Mako? When did ya get home?” Jamie looked up to the large male sighing and shaking his head running his fingers through his hair to try and tame the wild tangles. The grumble of the male told Jamie everything as a list was pushed into his hand, Mako must have just got done with the grave shift at the Veterinarian office.

“I’ll get it done mate, ya want anything on the way back?” Jamie started pulling clothes on for the trip settling on one of his only clean pair of sweatpants, a black muscle tank being pulled over his head.

“Everything is on the list…” Jamie nodded and grabbed his wallet and keys slipping out the front door, walking towards the stairs of their apartment complex he skipped down the steps whistling. Finally getting to the parking lot he unlocked his truck sliding in. It was short work to get to the market Jamie looked around as he parked seeing a bunch of college students walking around.

Both him and Mako just decided to stay in the apartment after they both graduated, Jamie graduated top of his class in engineering and often helps the school if they need anything. Mako worked at clinics all over the place so where they lived didn’t really matter, anyways the landlord was nice enough.

Jamie lazily walked into the market grabbing a cart before pulling out the list to look at what they needed back home.

_Milk, butter, eggs, bread, ice cream, penut butter and jelly…_

The list went on and on making Jamie huff a bit annoyed. But then again with Jamie always at the school or different sites and Mako always at the clinic when was the last time they actually went grocery shopping? Jamie continued to move through the aisles placing things into his cart carefully.

He rounded into the frozen treats aisle last looking around at the different ice-creams, pulling open the door Jamie grabbed separate tubs of ice-cream. Strawberry for Mako. Vanilla for himself.

“Yea mom everything is fine… yea I promise… yea everyone is super nice!” Jamie turned his head seeing a girl reaching into the freezer to grab a pint of ice-cream, when she turned around Jamie nearly dropped the containers.

It was Angie.

“Hm? Yea my grades are good… mhm… listen mom I love you but I’ve got tons of things to get done today… yea I’ll call you tonight… Love you too… bye.” Angie sighed reaching down and picking up the small basket of groceries she had, tossing the pint into the basket. Jamie couldn’t even think straight as he looked the girl over, it was her right?

His eyes examined the black dress she sported, the simple denim jacket she wore over it. His eyes traveled lower and he couldn’t help the wave of arousal that coursed through his body, going straight to his cock. She was wearing the same black thigh high socks from the night before, brown boots completing the outfit.

When she started walking away Jamie dropped the ice-cream tubs to the floor smoothly cutting in front of her while he chuckled, “Hey there darl’ sorry just thought ya looked familiar and I had ta stop to ask yer name.” Angie jumped looking up at Jamie her face turning a light shade of pink, stepping away she squinted as she looked at him.

“Angie… do I know you?” Jamie tensed a grin pulling at the corners of his lips as he looked down at the female. She didn’t seem to know who he was, at least not yet.

“Ah maybe, I’m sure I’ve seen ya around before… ya look too familiar… have ya ever done, I dun know modelin’? Maybe some _camera_ work?” Angie’s face turned red at the mention and she took another step back her hands fumbling with her phone,

“Ah um…” She stuttered trying to look for some sort of lie to tell the other but her mind just kept repeating the previous night’s ordeal over and over again. Her first cam show. A familiar warm feeling flooding between her lags making her squirm uncomfortably, Jamie watched hungrily as she brushed her thighs together another shock going down his spine.

“What’s your name?” Angie pressed to change the subject, then she mentally cursed herself wondering why she didn’t just walk away just tell the guy to piss off. That smile he was giving her, it was just doing things to her, making her skin crawl and burn.

“Call me Jamie darl’…” He looked to the basket that Angie held before chuckling licking his lips as he closed the gap between the two of them, “Let me ask ya darl’ have you made any big purchases yet?” Angie felt her heart stop in her chest as she looked up at Jamie, realizing just who he was.

“Bomber man?” Jamie only chuckled as Angie’s face turned the brightest shade of red, Jamie watched her turn suddenly quickly walking away. Reaching out he easily grabbed her arm pulling her back swiftly, his chest pressed against her back, the sudden yank making Angie drop her basket of groceries. Angie only looked up wide eyed and flinched when Jamie’s hips pressed forward revealing to her how hard he had become.

“I ain’t gonna force anythin’ on ya darl’ but I was thinking maybe…” Jamie leaned down his lips barely brushing against Angie’s ear, his hot breath sending chills down her spine. She couldn’t help but be turned on absentmindedly pressing her body back against Jamie’s to feel him better.

“Mph darl’ let me get the words out first, maybe I could get a _private show?_ ” Angie froze and shivered her thighs pressed together to try and relieve the burning arousal between her legs. Angie simply nodded and before she knew it she was being tugged along by her hand, her groceries laying on the floor, only a distant memory now.

“W-Wait I need…” Angie looked back to the mess on the floor only to be tugged further along by Jamie towards the exit, people only shot the two glances as they moved. Angie watched as they moved past cars towards the back of the parking lot, a truck was parked crookedly taking up two whole spaces. Not many cars were parked nearby.

Jamie let go of Angie’s hand to unlock the car, Angie took the moment too look him over examining the male. He was quite lean, but very muscular the muscles on his arm rippling as he yanked the door open. Angie looked up when he looked down at her, the high difference was staggering, and those eyes, those amber hues bore holes into her.

“Keep lookin’ at me like ‘at darl’ and I’ll take ya right here on tha ground.” She bit down on her bottom lip as he reached out his hand sliding under her jacket to caress her side. The touch was electrifying and Angie found herself leaning towards him wanting more contact, she watched as his brows raised and he stepped closer a smirk pulling at those lips.

“Oh, maybe ya want me to take ya here? So everyone can see? See what a dirty lil slut ya are fer me cock?” Angie groaned and shivered as Jamie pulled away gesturing to the truck, Angie looked to Jamie swallowing hard before walking past him towards the open door. “Eep!” A hard swat to her ass made her jump and spin around only to seeing Jamie grinning from ear to ear. After she climbed in he closed the door rushing to the other side slipping into his seat.

He pushed the keys into the ignition but not starting the car as he felt a small hand traveling up his thigh making him stiffen and look at Angie. She looked away nervously beginning to pull her hand back.

“S-Sorry I um th—Mhm?!” Angie was cut off as Jamie grabbed her face attacking her with his lips, she groaned softly leaning forward her arms wrapping around his neck. Her head was swimming as Jamie nipped at her bottom lip, she parted her lips only slightly but immediately felt Jamie’s tongue push past her lips making her moan.

There was a clink of a foreign object against her teeth, the hair on the back of her neck standing up once she realized. He had a tongue piercing.

Jamie pulled away only slightly before Angie whined leaning forward trying to find his lips again. Wanting to feel that piercing just one more time.

“Aw someone a lil impatient?” Angie looked up at Jamie as he leaned back into his seat chuckling, bitting his lip as he looked Angie up and down patting his lap lightly. “Come ‘re and I’ll help ya out with that… problem.” Angie felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she looked at Jamie’s lap seeing the slight bulge that rested under the simple sweats he wore.

Without a second thought she began to crawl over to his side, feeling his hands grab her hips to help her made her skin burn. Once she was comfortably situated in Jamie’s lap he leaned forward, lightly pressing to the steering wheel.

“Look at ya, so cute…” Angie looked away as Jamie’s hands slid up her thighs creeping towards the edge of her dress, when they suddenly stopped her hips jerked forward. “Shit.” Angie covered her face embarrassed by the way her body was reacting to Jamie’s touches. A deep chuckle made her flinch feeling those big hands on her hips bringing her closer, hot breaths against her neck.

“I can just… eat… you… up...” Each word made Angie shiver before she finally felt lips kiss gently at her neck making her melt, she inhaled sharply when he bit down lightly on the skin. She pressed closer to Jamie pressing her hips to his, hearing a breathy moan from the male made her giggle.

“Oi wot ya laughin’ at Ang’? Maybe I should make ya moan too?” Angie shivered feeling Jamie’s hands drop to her thighs again pressing them further apart before traveling up. Angie closed her eyes allowing Jamie to push her dress away, them his hands just stopped shy from where she needed him most.

“Wait why’d you stop? Jamie…” Opening her eyes Angie looked at Jamie only to find him staring at her panties, suddenly he brushed his thumb against the damp material making her groan. “Yer so wet, all I did was say some dirty shit and kiss ya.” Angie licked her lips leaning up against Jamie taking him by surprise as she brushed her nose against his.

“Are you going to touch me? Or am I going to have to do it myself?” Jamie swallowed hard his Adams apple bobbing as he suddenly grabbed a hold of Angie’s hips. A gasp left her as Jamie moved her hips against his, grinding his bulge through his sweats against her panties.

His hands slid up and under the jacket slipping it away from her shoulders, he leaned forward his lips kissing a trail on the newly exposed skin. A few muffled moans filling the car as Jamie reached up smirking fingertips ghosting over her breasts, “Wonder if ya still got those piercings in…” The material slipped down easily since there was no straps to hold it up, Angie looked away the intense heat returning to her face when Jamie whistled low.

“Didn’t bother with a bra huh?” Rough hands cupped her breasts together thumbs brushing experimentally over the barbels. A loud moan came from Angie as she shut her eyes, the gentle caresses and squeezes was enough to make her cum.

When she felt that tongue again she lost it. Jamie’s tongue piercing created the most wonderful feeling as it ran over her nipple, their piercings colliding. The assault continued on her breasts. Jamie continuing to expertly lick and bite as he pleased drawing more desperate moans and cries from Angie.

“Ya on the pill? Or somethin’? I’ve got a rubber ‘ere somewhere...” Jamie suddenly pulled away, his pupils blown out only leaving a thin ring of that capturing amber. He leaned away digging in the glovebox for a condom as Angie reached down pushing the muscle tank up and out of the way. She trailed her fingertips down against the hard muscle watching it spasm under her gentle touches, her fingers only beginning to work away the sweats he wore.

“I’m on the pill... so uh... you don’t have to wear a condom... I mean unless... ya know...” Angie just wanted to be devoured by the male. Squirming uncomfortably as she watched Jamie shut the glovebox and return quickly to her.

“Mph I’m clean... So nuthin’ ta worry about...” He chuckled lifting his hips so Angie could work the materials lower. When his cock finally popped up Angie could help but stare in awe, he was massive.

Not massively thick or anything but he was standing tall. The thing that caught her though was the single piercing near the head on the underside. Angie had been so distracted she didn’t notice Jamie’s hands creeping back up until she felt pressure on her clit. She eagerly rolled her hips feeling Jamie simply push her panties to the side.

“Ffffffuck....” Dropping her head Angie couldn’t hold back the noise as Jamie slowly inserted one finger. When he crooked it towards him she jolted leaning back against the steering wheel, her breath hitching. He was being painfully slow with his movements his other hand tightly grabbing her hip to keep her from moving anywhere.

“Please Jamie... more... ah!” As if by command he slipped another finger in his hand picking up the pace as he went back to nipping at the skin on Angie’s neck. The pleasure building and building making her muscles tighten until he abruptly pulled away.

“Noo Jamie I was so close please...” Angie leaned forward as Jamie leaned back, a tsk leaving his lips as he looked down at her.

“Don’t worry darl’ I jus’ thought about somethin’ that’ll fill ya up better than my fingers...” Looking down Angie watched him use the slick from the fingers he used on her to lube himself up. When he reached out for her she lifted her hips as his hands grabbed her aligning the both of them together.

His head prodded experimentally at her before slowly pushing her down into him. Angie was left gasping as that piercing easily slid inside rubbing against her in so many new ways. Jamie rolled his hips but didn’t let Angie move, the both of them adjusting to the heavenly feeling of each other.

Jamie suddenly pushed Angie back against the steering wheel, causing her to slide off of him. She was about to protest but the argument got caught in her throat as he thrusted up roughly into her, her head rolling back. He continued the show of slowly pulling out only to slam back inside until he found a pace. Angie was gasping for air her toes curling as Jamie leaned forward pressing his chest against Angie’s.

The sudden pressure caused Angie to press a little too hard into the steering wheel causing the horn to blare loud and long. The both of them jumped and stopped their movements, looking at each other wide eyed.

“Snrk...” Angie raised her hands to her mouth to try to keep the laugh from escaping. Jamie was shaking as he chuckled softly his bottom lip trembling as he tried to do the same.

“Hey! You two!” The moment was suddenly cut off as a security guard approached the two of them. Angie felt her heart drop, she rapidly went to fix her clothes only to have Jamie wrap an arm around her.

“Hold on tight darl’ I’m not finished with ya yet.” Angie looked up at Jamie as he turned the key in the ignition the truck roaring to life, the sudden pressure of a seatbelt on her back made her shiver as it pressed her closer to Jamie.

“W-Wait! Let m-me sit in m-my own se—” Jamie stepped on the gas hard ripping through the parking lot. The sudden motion made Angie press hard against Jamie, her hips pressing against his forcing him deeper into her than he’s been yet. She shivered and rolled her hips her mind blanking as Jamie continued to drive.

Angie can only assume they hit a speed bump as she was sent up only to come crashing back down right into Jamie’s cock.

“Fuck mnnnnnnn....” Angie dropped her head onto Jamie’s shoulder biting down her bottom lip as her legs trembled. Jamie however didn’t rest his foot on the gas as he drove, looking for someplace to stop so he could finish fucking the girls brains out. A sharp turn left Angie gasping as her hips unintentionally grinded against his, making the piercing scrape her walls so wonderfully.

“Gun it~!” Angie lifted her hips as her legs shook, too busy chasing after her own orgasm to think straight. Jamie looked down for a moment and felt his cock twitch inside her when he saw her expression. Her face flushed, pupils blown out, jaw hanging open.

He slammed his foot on the acceleration causing Angie to slam back down on top of him a delighted squeal escaping her shaking figure. When Jamie finally arrived at his desired destination he jerked the car into park turning the engine off. Angie was weakly raising and lowering her hips into Jamie earning low grunts from him.

Angie only looked up from her pleasured daze when she heard the click and felt the seatbelt release her. She gasped when the door swung open and went to cover herself up and hide her face.

“Oi don’t worry darl’ ‘ere’s no one to watch ‘ere.” Angie wrapped her arms around Jamie’s neck as he moved with her in his arms, when he climbed out of the car her legs wrapped around his waist to keep her from slipping down. He immediately turned around pressing her into the side of his truck.

“God if it were up ta me darl’... I would of just keeps fuckin’ ya there...” Angie huffed and squeezed her legs around Jamie pulling him closer and deeper, earning a moan from the both of them.

“You sure talk a lot Jamie... why don’t you show me instead?” Chuckling at Angie’s sudden boldness he thrusted up roughly into her causing her to moan and flinch. His lips soon finding her as he continued to slam his hips into Angie’s creating obscene slapping noises.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Angie pulled away a familiar winding feeling in her lower abdomen made her arch gasps echoing in the air. Jamie’s hands tightly gripping onto her thighs as he lowered his head to her breasts again tugging on one of the piercings with his teeth.

Angie noticed how Jamie’s thrusts were becoming erratic, grunting and biting at her skin with reckless abandon now. Marks already forming on her pale skin, Jamie pulled away looking down at the mess he made of the girl.

Her dress bunched around her waist having nowhere less to go, that denim jacket slid down to her wrists, and those thigh highs.

“Jamie please I’m... so c-close...” Bucking her hips forward only egged Jamie on even more. He let go of one of her legs to press his thumb to her clit, rubbing rough circles. Angie’s body jolted with the sudden pressure causing her to clench down tightly around Jamie’s cock.

“Fuck darl’ I’m almost...” Jamie watched her expression, enjoying himself as he bit down on his lip. Angie rolled her hips against Jamie her nails digging into his shoulders as the pleasure suddenly hit its peak, she cried out arching as her legs trembled pulling Jamie close as she rode out her orgasm. Jamie couldn’t help but cum right after watching Angie violently orgasm. All because of him.

Jamie slowly unwrapped Angie’s legs from around his waist and set her down carefully on the floor below. When her feet touched down she began to lazily put herself back together, feeling cum dribble down her thigh she hummed smiling.

Jamie had already pulled his sweats back into place reaching down to carefully pull Angie’s dress back up to cover her chest. When she flinched, he stopped his eyebrows scrunching together as he stared down at her.

“Ah don’t worry… they’re just really sensitive…” She giggled reaching up and moving Jamie’s hands to cup her breasts a jolt shaking her body from the contact. Jamie chuckled low and removed his hands to pull her jacket back into place.

“We can go again later but let me take ya back to ur car, I aint gonna make ya walk.” Angie smiled softly a bit surprised by the male’s gentle gesture. Turning to the car she walked around the long way climbing into the passenger seat and clipping the seatbelt into place just as Jamie climbed in.

The drive was silent, but in no ways awkward. They were just both equally spent from the good fucking. Looking out the window Angie began to daydream, that was until she felt a hand on the top of her knee. Jumping she looked down to see Jamie had placed his hand onto her leg, it wasn’t in any ways hinting towards something sexual, it was just nice, he occasionally rubbed circles onto her skin with his thumb making her smile.

When they got back to the market Angie pointed to her old beat up car smiling, “Um… thanks?” She pushed the door open pulling her keys out of her jacket pocket only to have her arm caught before she could slip out of the car. Looking back, she saw Jamie looking down at her intently chewing harshly on his bottom lip.

“Listen darl’… will I see ya again? Maybe not ta just fuck… but… I mean…” Angie felt her heart flutter in her chest for a brief moment before she turned to look at him fully a smile on her lips. “A date?” Jamie perked up as Angie took the words right out of his mouth, his eyes lighting up.

“I would like that… um here! Text me…” She stuttered looking around his truck before grabbing a pen, taking his hand she scribbled her number in neat writing kissing his cheek as she slipped out of the car. Jamie grinned as he sped off quickly making sure not to smear the writing.

Angie collapsed in her car a blushing mess as she went over what just happened in her head over and over again. When Jamie burst into the apartment Mako looked up from the fridge, “What took you so long?” Jamie tittered for a moment holding his arm out.

“Caught up with an old friend.” Jamie laughed as Mako strode over to him a sour expression decorating his already angry looking features.

“Where are the groceries?” Jamie stiffened and giggled nervously looking up at his upset roommate hands slightly raised in defense.

“About that.”


End file.
